That night everything changed
by zanessalover007
Summary: All it took was one night. It changed them from a ‘they’ to a ‘he’ and ‘she’. Now it’ll never be the same, will it? TROY AND GABRIELLA. ONE-SHOT. Previously Volleyballchica7788


**THAT NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED**

All it took was one night. It changed them from a 'they' to a 'he' and 'she'. Now it'll never be the same, will it? TROY AND GABRIELLA.

Taylor gasped at the sight that was hiding behind her front door. She instantly flew forward and wrapped her arms around a crying Gabriella that was standing in front of her, ushering her inside her and Chad's house. She had no idea what was wrong but she knew that has Gabriella's best friend it was her job to find out.

"Shh hunny, it's okay." Taylor said as she hugged her best friend close to her, trying to calm her down. Gabriella just shook her head and started crying even harder. "Gabriella now I need you to calm down, let's go sit down and we'll talk about whatever this is about." She said as she pulled away and looked at her, keeping her hands on Gabriella's arms as she looked at her.

Gabriella just simply nodded her head and the two of them made their way towards the big, comfy couch in the living room.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Gabi." Taylor said after a few minutes of getting her to calm down, "I really need to know." She said as she let out a soft sigh, it hurt her more than anyone could possibly know to see Gabriella like this. Sitting on her couch, her make up smeared all over her face with tears running down it, a piece of crumpled paper in her hand. Wait a piece of paper?

"What's that in your hand?" Taylor asked softly.

Gabriella just shook her head and tossed it over to her, "Look for yourself."

Taylor unfolded the crumbled paper and flattened it out as much as she could, seeing the familiar perfect handwriting on the paper. It was from Sharpay. Taylor's eyes scanned over the piece of paper, reading every word over and over again.

_Dear Troy,_

_I know you're worried about Gabriella finding out, but we both know we're amazing liars. We have to keep this a secret, no body can find out. Not even Chad. I'm counting on you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. It'll be so fun. Meet me at 1 at the jewelry store. I'll have it closed for lunch, Zeke will still be at work and Gabriella will be at her moms already. No body will find us._

_Xoxo Sharpay_

Taylor gasped quietly after she read it the last time. She couldn't believe this. Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend of 7 years, and Sharpay, one of her best friends of 20 years, together, behind Zeke and Gabriella's back. Taylor just shook her head quickly. It wasn't possible.

She looked back up at Gabriella who still had tears streaming down her face, "Where did you get this? I mean, it can't be bad. It's Troy. You know you can trust him Elle, really. He's been faithful to you all of these years, he wouldn't do anything stupid now."

"Nothing bad?" Gabriella retorted quickly, "How could it not be bad Taylor? She doesn't even want him to tell Chad, he tells him everything! You know that."

Taylor shook her head, it just can't be. I mean its one letter, maybe it's something else."

"One letter? Ha!" Gabriella said as she quickly pulled out Troy's iphone from her pocket. "Look at his texts. Read them, all of them Taylor. The ones from me that are ignored and the ones from Sharpay that are replied to right away. I don't get it. I thought he loved me. I always thought he was happy with me."

Taylor took the phone as she glanced at Gabriella before her eyes quickly shot down to the phone, letting her fingers graze over it as she read most of the text messages, including the ones that had been saved from Sharpay. She shook her head. "I can't believe this." She muttered. "I just can't believe this, it can't be true." She said as she looked up at Gabriella.

"It is, he's going to meet up with her Taylor while I was at my moms. He doesn't even care about me." She said softly.

"Well what are you going to do?" Taylor asked quietly as she looked at Gabriella.

"I told my mom I'd come Thursday, I want to go see them. I want to see them meet. I wan to know that this really is happening, if it is I'll leave. If it's something else I'll forget about it. She said as she brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she shook her head. "All of these years Taylor, he told me I was everything he ever needed in life. He made me believe he really needed me."

"Elle you know he does, if he really is cheating he'll realize how big of an idiot he was when you're gone. You know it."

"You don't understand Taylor." She cried as she looked over at her. "I gave myself to him, I gave him every part of me, every little detail. He had it all and I just wasted so much time. 7 years Taylor, all those years I could have actually gotten married. Had kids. Started a family." She said as she shook her head.

Before Taylor could even say a word Gabriella was standing up, straightening her clothes back out. "I should go, he's probably on his way home by now. I should be there." She said as she wiped her face once more, "I'll call you tomorrow." She said quickly before shuffling out of the room and towards the front door. She called a quick 'bye' towards the living room that Taylor still occupied before leaving shortly after.

* * *

Troy smiled as he and Chad walked out of the locker room at the local gym after playing a quick game of basketball. "So I've been thinking," He started. "maybe it's time for me and Brie to finally take the next step." He said as the two made their ways to their cars.

Chad turned and looked over at him, "Dude are you serious?" He said as he grinned big. "It's about time, I think she's been waiting for about 7 years now."

Troy laughed and shook his head, "I know man but life has been crazy you know, I mean I just quit playing basketball. We both knew what me playing would cause and pushing the engagement back was one of them."

"Alright, good enough. Just don't hurt her." Chad said as he pressed the button on his keys, unlocking his car. "Need help picking out a ring? You know I'll be there for you man." He added after a few seconds.

Troy shook his head and smiled. "No, I've got it. Thanks man, but hey I got to get home, can't keep my woman waiting to long." He said as he and Chad laughed a little. "I'll catch you tomorrow." He said before getting into his truck quickly and out of the cold air whipping pass him, starting his engine and making his way towards he and Gabriella's house.

* * *

Gabriella quickly wiped away the last tear that was running down her cheek when she heard the front door opening, signaling that Troy was home. She quickly walked out of the kitchen where she had just prepared a quick dinner for Troy after having a quick snack for herself. She walked passed him, muttering to him quietly. "I've already eaten, I'm going to lie down. Your food is on the table." She said before shuffling back into their room. She closed the door behind her before dressing quickly and settling on their bed, letting her mind wander off to different things as she slowly fell asleep.

Troy looked at their bedroom door rather puzzled, what was wrong with her was the only thing he was asking himself. He shook his head and sighed, she would need time. She always did when she was mad at him. So he walked to the kitchen and ate his dinner quickly before cleaning up and entering their bedroom quietly. His eyes immediately shot to their bed were he saw a lump with brown curls coming out from under the blanket. He smiled softly at her, he definitely couldn't wait until he got to pop the question. It was something he had always looked forward too. Little did he know that she had other plans after seeing that note.

That next morning Troy woke up to a note on the pillow next to him, smiling knowing it was something Gabriella had always done if she had to leave before he was awake. Furrowing his eyebrows though, it didn't make sense to him. She wasn't supposed to leave for her mother's house for at least 2 more hours and she was off work that day. It didn't make sense. Shaking his head he sat up a little as he picked the piece of paper up, unfolding it and letting his eyes scan over it.

_Troy,_

_I know you're probably wondering where I am, don't worry though I'm okay. I just have a few things to do before I leave. I'll be back around 12:00 and I'll pack my things quickly and I'll be on my way. Breakfast is on the table, although it's probably cold by now. There's some cereal in the cupboard. Enjoy. I love you._

_Gabriella_

Troy sighed, his eyebrows arched as he looked over it once more. Where was the heart she always put by her name? Where were the cute little hearts she used to dot her I's when she wrote him things. What was with the formal 'I love you'? She always had some cute way of saying it. He shook his head and set the letter down next to him before standing up and stretching his arms in the air.

Something was wrong, completely wrong. He made his way out to the kitchen where he saw the now cold breakfast she had made for him. He cleaned it all up quickly before making himself a bowl of cereal. Ahh coco pebbles. His favorite. She always knew to have a box of it for him. He ate them quickly before glancing at the clock on the wall, _12:00._ And just as he read it he heard the front door open, that was so like Gabriella to walk in right at the time she said she would. He smiled when he saw her walk in with a few grocery bags. "Hey babe."

She faintly smiled in his direction and set the bags on the counter. "I got some food for you for while I'm gone, it's enough to last a few months but knowing you you'll eat it all in the two days I'm gone." She said as she sighed softly and straightened out her clothes. "I'm going to go pack." She said as she tucked some of the brown curls that were in her face behind her ear, making her way to their bedroom.

She grabbed her two suitcases out from the back of their walk-in-closet, dragging them out and setting them on their bed. She knew she'd only be gone for two days, well hopefully, but if something was going on between Troy and Sharpay she wanted to be ready to leave. To be ready to never see him again.

It only took her a little while until both of her suitcases were full and couldn't hold anymore clothes. She picked them up, holding one in each hand and walked out to see Troy in the living room, she set her suitcases by the door and walked over to him and stood in front of the tv that he was watching. "I'm leaving." She said softly as she looked at him.

Without even taking his eyes off the tv, trying to look around her he just nodded and kept watching what was on. "Okay babe, call me when you get there." He said simply.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Thanks for the goodbye and I love you." She said as she looked at him, her anger ready to come out. She stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, feeling the crumpled up note from yesterday in one of them. She squeezed it tight and shook her head. "Have a great day with Sharpay." She said as she stormed off, picking both suitcases up and leaving. But not without slamming the door behind her of course.

Troy just sat there puzzled. How did she know about Sharpay? That wasn't supposed to happen. Ever, no body knew. He never told anyone and he was sure Sharpay never did either. He quickly stood up and went to the door, running outside just in time to see her driving down the street.

He groaned and shook his head, running back in their house to change quickly. He ran back out of their house just a few minutes later and got in his car, starting it up and pulling out of their driveway as fast as he could. He made his way to Sharpay's jewelry store, knowing that he needed to cancel their plans before he could go after Gabriella.

Just 10 minutes later he pulled into a parking space and turned his car off, running into the jewelry store to see Sharpay there just getting ready to close the store up for the two. Running in, gasping for breathe he shook his head. "Shar, I'm sorry but we can't do this today."

"What? But I thought you were asking her tonight. You kind of need the ring for that, don't you think?" Sharpay said, rather confused.

"If I don't catch up with her there will be no more us at all anymore. Shar, she thinks I'm cheating on her with you."

That was all it took for Sharpay to start laughing out loud, shaking her head. "That's insane. You're like my brother. No offense Troy, but you aren't exactly my typ.e"

"Oh yea Shar, and you're mine. I can't get enough of you." He said sarcastically as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Look, I really have to go. I can't lose her, you know that I would fall apart without her." He said before taking a quick breathe.

Sharpay nodded before a sly grin came to her face. "Wait, you need a ring first. It won't take long, you know how you explained to me what kind of ring you want? Well I did a little research and I found the perfect ring, I ordered the diamond and sized it and everything. You can pay me for it later. Just let me get it really quick." She said before running to the back room, coming out just a matter of seconds later and holding a black velvet box in her hand. "Here." She said simply as she handed it to him.

Troy looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe that she had gone through so much trouble to help him like that. He looked down at the box and opened it shortly after, instantly grinning at what he saw. "It's perfect."

"I know, you can thank me later. Now go." She said quickly as she shooed him towards the door of the store, "Call me when you two are engaged, I expect an invitation.

Troy laughed and shook his head, "Thanks Shar." He called as he made his way to his car. He started the engine shortly after and speeding away. And now he was on his way to the Montez house, shortly after the two had graduated high school Gabriella's mom had once again been transferred. Although it was only two hours away from Albuquerque they rarely saw her, after all they had just moved back to that town about a year ago.

It took Troy a good 2 and a half hours to get there after having to stop for gas. He pulled into the familiar driveway, seeing Gabriella's car there with a few lights on in the house. He looked at it, shaking his head. He couldn't believe she actually thought he was cheating on her. He would never do such a thing, and she should've known that.

He got out of the car after turning it off and made his way up the pathway, knocking lightly on the door. It took a few minutes before hearing a little bit of noise and a familiar voice behind the door.

"Shadow no, down." He heard Gabriella say to her dog of 7 years. The dog was rather old but it had just as much energy as any new puppy. "Mom, will you please get Shadow." And just a little bit later Gabriella opened the door with a smile on her face, well that was until she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Brie, can we please just talk?" He asked softly, with pleading eyes.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "No, now you can go." She said before closing the door in his face. He rang the doorbell again but this time someone else opened it.

"Troy," Her mother started softly. "I know you didn't do anything, you just need to give her time. She's stressed right now. I'll try talking to her but I can't make any promises." She said as she smiled at him sympathetically. Troy just nodded his head a little bit and sighed.

He knew she was right. After any fights that the two had all she needed was time, time on her own. Whether it was 5 minutes or 5 months, Troy would wait for her. "Alright, Thanks Mrs. Montez." He said before slowly turning to leave.

"Oh and Troy?" She called to him before he turned to her once again. "It's Gina, you know that." Troy just smiled softly and nodded before walking back to his car and leaving.

* * *

It had now been 6 months. Six long months. And in those 6 long months nothing had changed from that night, Gabriella never came home. She never called him. She never accepted any of his apologies. They hadn't even seen each other, until today that is.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at the house she used to live in with Troy. She had been sitting in her car for about 15 minutes now, waiting to get the courage to go up to the door. She knew she shouldn't be, it was technically still her house too. She still had a key.

Nodding her head after just a few more seconds she turned her car off and got out, making her way to the front door. Just as she was about to knock on the door she remember she had her key with her, pulling it out of her purse she unlocked the door and stepped in. "Troy?" She called softly as she closed the door behind her. "Are you here?" She asked as she looked around.

She looked around as much as she could, not seeing him anywhere so she decided it was safe. She was only here to get a few things, she didn't plan on staying long. She made her way up the stairs and to their bedroom, pushing the door open to see everything all nice and neat. Which was definitely a surprise to her, It looked the exact same that it did that day she left. Like none of it had been touched.

Without wasting any time she got everything she wanted packed up and ready and before she knew it she was back downstairs, in the kitchen now. She saw all of the mail stacked up on the counter, seeing all of hers she took it and stuffed it in her purse. She'd go through it later. She turned around afterwards, staring at the living room they once shared and had so many memories in.

Sighing she walked over, running her fingers over the material of the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the pillow and blankets that looked like they had been there for months on the couch, her eyes moved a little towards the coffee table. There was a black box, not just any box though. One that had a ring or earrings in it.

She tilted her head to the side as she walked over to it, picking it up. Gasping when she opened it and saw the beautiful diamond, engagement ring inside. She slid it out of its position and set the box back on the table as she sat down on the couch. She observed it closely, noticing the inscription on the inside. She read it aloud, "I love you, GM."

She felt the tears starting to sprinkle out of her eyes, "He was going to propose." She said as her sobs started to get louder and louder.

"I told you I would never cheat on you."

Gabriella turned around quickly at the voice she heard, "What?"

"In high school, I told you I'd never cheat on you. I meant that Brie." He said as he set his keys on the counter then walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"I don't understand though Troy, that note. Sharpay and you had a secret. You were good liars. You were cheating, I know it."

"Did you ever witness it?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no." She said as she breathed out softly. "But it just doesn't make sense Troy. You two were meeting up and everything."

Troy laughed a little and shook his head. "Not to cheat. She was helping me with the ring Elle. We both know you so well and we figured that with our knowledge we could find you the best one. She does own a jewelry story, remember?"

"Right." She said as she looked down at the ring she was holding between her fingers. "Boy, do I feel stupid." She muttered under her breathe before looking back up at him, reaching the ring out towards him. "Well I'm sure you want this back now, I'll just leave. You probably hate me now."

Troy looked at her, taking the ring as she handed it to him. 'Well yeah, I want it back. But don't leave, I have a question first." He said pleadingly. She just simply nodded and sighed.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked simply.

Troy smiled as he looked at her, getting down on the floor and on one knew. "Marry me Brie? I know we haven't exactly been together the last 6 months, but we have been for the past 7 years. That's got to mean something, we can't give up now."

Gabriella laughed through her tears at how stupid she felt. She was just taking all of the wrong signs when it came to the two. She nodded her head as she felt him slide the ring on her finger. "Of course I will, Troy." She said before crashing her lips onto his, instantly moving her hands to his neck.

And that was the second night everything had changed.


End file.
